Disciples II/Solucja, Kampania Empire - Poziom 2
* Znajdź dyplomatę Slookarijja. Zadaniem naszym jest odszukanie Slookarijja, tropem zmierzającym do wykonania tego zadania jest miasto na północnym wschodzie. Zaczynamy ze stolicą akurat najdalej możliwie położoną od wspomnianego miasta, na szczęście mamy bardzo dobre jednostki na początek, zwłaszcza, kiedy bohater jest strzelcem. Pierwsze walki będą proste, ale staramy się mimo wszystko unikać sytuacji, kiedy ktoś z członków drużyny jest niezdolny do walki (tzn. ma 0 HP i potrzebuje wskrzeszenia). W stolicy wznosimy Stable oraz Church, by zyskać dostęp do Knightów i Clericów. Straty zdrowotne najwygodniej jest regenerować w stolicy. Próbujemy podbić neutralne miasto Alinadan, tam są po 3 Gobliny i 3 Goblin Archery. Jeśli mamy strzelców (i świetnie tu sprawdza się protagonistyczny strzelec), najpierw zdejmujemy jednego z wrogich strzelców. Przy łucie szczęścia cała nasza armia ewoluuje i kolejne pojedynki będą coraz mniej stresujące. Możemy także wspomóc się czarem Strength (#8). Kawałek na wschód jest kolejny przyczółek do zajęcia, kontrolowany m.in. przez Orca. Zajmujemy go wtedy, kiedy mamy armię po ewolucji. Warto wreszcie wynająć Archangel, by zajęła Life Crystal (#9) na północ od drugiego miasta, które podbił protagonista, tj. Pudivilimus. Kryształy przejmujemy, ale bądźmy świadom, że Legions uderzą też stosunkowo szybko. To przesłanka za tym, że skuteczną obroną jest atak, tj. szybka ewolucja podstawowych jednostek. Czasami warto się jednak zastanawiać, czy odkrywać kolejne miejsca do eksploracji, czy lepiej też bronić naszych miast (#10) – zwłaszcza Pudivilimus, ze względu na wysoki poziom startowy. Po kilkunastu turach gry, natkniemy się na Furren's Shop, musimy posłać złodzieja do zabrania stąd m.in. Iron Skin Potion i Banner of Speed. Kawałek na północ od kupca jest przejście, które za chwilę obstawia para Hill Giantów (#11). Eliminujemy ją oddziałem protagonisty, ale nie musimy się na razie śpieszyć. Na południe od Pudivilimus jest drugie przejście, stąd możemy wykonywać ataki z zaskoczenia. Złoto, które dotychczas zgromadziliśmy, przeznaczamy na Cathedral i Imperial Stable. Warto też znienacka kontratakować Archangelami i przejmować Crystale i kopalnie złota (#12), które prawdopodobnie zajęła druga frakcja Mountain Clans. Pamiętajmy jednak, że to też wróg, ale przy łucie szczęścia i systematycznym eliminowaniu bohaterów z frakcji LotD, Klany zawrą z nami sojusz (a to się nam zdarzyło, gdy Archangel wpadł prosto w trójkę Engineerów, tj. strzelcy u Mountain Clans). Nim sprawdzimy jeszcze więcej terenów, powinniśmy najpierw zrobić porządek z Legions, czyli pokonać irytujących nas bohaterów. Wrogowie pod kontrolą Legionów są zdecydowanie potężniejsi, niż ci z pierwszego poziomu. Mało tego, Clans też na długo nie zawrą z nami sojuszu, toteż eskapada w tym poziomie będzie długa. Mimo to, mamy też coraz potężniejsze oddziały, a tym razem przewagę nad nami będą miały Górskie Klany. Warto zwrócić uwagę na Insane Loremaster, jest on mniej więcej tam, gdzie blokadę zastawiła pokonana już para Hill Giantów (#13). Jego pokonanie pozwoli na przejęcie kontroli nad uprzednio uwięzioną Archangel. Przeniesienie jej w bezpieczny teren może okazać się bardzo trudne, jeżeli nie ma sojuszu między nami i Clans. Po pokonaniu teoretycznie groźnego Loremastera odwiedzamy jedyną na mapie wieżę magów i kupujemy zaklęcie Ignis carn. Na horyzoncie jest następne miasto, które zwie się Garken (#14). Możemy je przejąć lub poczekać, ta druga opcja jest wskazana szczególnie, gdy nad portretami jednostek ukazują się kolorowe sztylety. Co to oznacza? Że wróg z tury na turę zyskuje doświadczenie, co jest tym bardziej odczuwalne, im większa mapa i im wyższy poziom trudności wybraliśmy na samym początku kampanii. Tak potężnych przeciwników najwygodniej (i nawet najtaniej) zwabiać Thiefami za pomocą możliwości otrucia miasta. Najpierw należy rozstawić tych złodziei, by zapewnić sobie więcej szans na skuteczną interwencję złodziejską (#15). Mając jednostki na trzecim poziomie zaawansowania, silnie strzeżone miasta da się podbić nawet po 3 zatruciach. Pomału zaczynamy wracać na centrum mapy, tam jest miasto, które warto rozbudować do piątego poziomu i obstawić jednostkami. Bardzo przydadzą się w centralnym zaułku Titany, ale do tego potrzebujemy nawet 2600 szt. złota (na upartego 1850 szt. złota, bez dalszej rozbudowy Hoolbarr). Po operacji ochrony miasta protagonista podbija północ, ale na razie niech nie atakuje na północnym wschodzie. Za to na samym wschodzie jest Wizard Horek (#16), uwalniamy go, uprzednio eliminując z gry Thugi. Ciekawostką jest to, iż im później wykonamy to zadanie, tym rozbitek będzie miał lepsze statystyki (#17). Porwanego czarodzieja posyłamy do innego maga na północnym zachodzie, uważając na naszych rywali. Nagrodą za wykonanie tejże misji jest Quicksilver Potion (+10% do inicjatywy na stale, bardziej przyda się to głównemu bohaterowi). Szykujemy się do podbicia ostatniego neutralnego miasta, tj. Hundtoll – jest ono nieopodal stolicy Legionów. Jest bardzo mocno chronionym miastem, wśród obrońców jest Orc King. Największą słabością miasta są Thiefy, które są gotowe rozpylić truciznę w mieście. Dopiero tak osłabione miasto możemy podbijać, jeżeli nie chcemy nic stracić. Ogółem za zdobycie miasta dostaniemy tylko doświadczenie do podziału, bardzo może przydać się protagoniście, który wkrótce odblokuje sobie nową zdolność. Teraz pozostaje nam tylko rozwijać doświadczenie jednostek wsparcia, okazje są do tego niedaleko gór, za którymi jest finałowe miasto do podbicia. Zanim dotrzemy do miasta Thrugre'sh, należy osłabić wcześniej Clans, eliminując niebezpiecznych herosów. Miasto to dodatkowo będą chronić wyskakujące znikąd wilkołaki (#18), tym samym musimy mieć możliwość ataku dodatkowym źródłem żywiołów (zazwyczaj będą to Wizardy). Ba, Werewolfy przemieszczają się i mogą zaatakować nasz oddział! Na szczęście zazwyczaj z nimi będzie walczył protagonista, więc trudnej walki nie będzie. Staramy się już w jednej turze pokonać oddział, którego dowódcą jest Vampire, a także podbić same miasto. Wspieramy się wszystkim, czym możemy (mikstury, czary, itp.), by znacząco ułatwić walkę. Orc Champion, który lideruje swej drużynie tuż przed miastem oznaczonym kodem C3, praktycznie zawsze wchodzi do tego miasta. * Jednostki pomocnicze, które są przydatne w oddziale protagonisty i dają bardzo duże szanse na ukończenie etapu na b. wysokim poziomie trudności: Squire => Imperial Knight (x2) Acolyte => Matriarch Apprentice => Wizard * Przedmioty, które warto przenieść do następnego etapu: Banner of Protection, Boots of Speed, Banner of Speed, Unholy Chalice, Potion of Invulnerability/Dwarven Bracer * W sytuacji, gdy mamy bardzo duże straty w zdrowiu, choć niekoniecznie mamy poległe jednostki, warto podejść do nagrobków w pobliżu sakiewki opatrzonej kodem E24. Na poszkodowany oddział zostanie rzucony czar Major healing (odzyskanie 150 punktów zdrowia). Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples II